Displaced
by Ria Lucas AKA Xayian
Summary: First in a potential series. What happens when a troublesome young woman possesses Sam? Havok, havok, and more havok. Please R
1. Awakening

**Title:** Displaced

**Author:** Maria Lucas  
**Category:** Mystery/Supernatural  
**Spoilers: **This takes place after Abyss, however, only small references are made and the story can pretty much stand alone.

**Summary:** What happens when a troubled young woman possesses Sam? As if this hasn't happened before. Here comes trouble.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate: SG1 and all characters associated with the television show belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret, and USA/Sci-Fi Network. There is no way in the world I'd be able to make money off this and if you think I am you need to get your head examined. Smooches Peace Love and Happiness. ;P

**Author's Note:** Okay, y'all this is my first endeavor into Stargate: SG1 fanfic. I haven't written in awhile and I usually focus on The X-Files, but having gotten into Stargate, I've been bitten by the writer's bug yet again so be gentle. It is also a work in progress so I've only the first 2 chapters to post. This way I figure I have that extra incentive to write, finish and entertain all you lovely people. So length will most assuredly depend on any reviews I may receive. Thanks again peeps!!

**Chapter 1**

_Where am I? What am I building? Soldering tool, metal wire and a circuit board? Feels like I've been holding these for a while. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. What's going on? My head is buzzing. Why can't I remember anything? Okay, Jenna, get your bearings. Get your bearings. Calm down and breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

_All right then. I'm in a room. A gray electronics room. Lots of high-tech stuff of which the only things I recognize is the laptop, phone and a chalkboard with equations and diagrams. Okay, and one door. What's on the other side of the door? If this is another high school from hell dream I'm screwed._

_All right, Jenna, put down the tools, go to the door, crack it open slowly, then peek out._

_More gray walls, a floor with red, yellow and blue stripes and people passing by dressed in fatigues. Hmm, I'm in fatigues. What the hell am I doing in fatigues!? Now the real question should be do I leave and find a way out and then figure out what's happened later or stay here and wait to see who comes looking for me and then use my so-called wits to lie and scheme towards the truth of my situation? Yeah right, I couldn't lie if my life depended on it. Option one it is._

_First things first. Self inventory. Swiss army knife, pen, some sort of key card, badge, and a pack of lifesavers. I could use one of those right now._

_Okay, badge. Major Samantha Carter, SG1. Mirror, mirror, where are you? How about a nice shinny surface? This can't be right. I'm Major Samantha Carter!? I'm not Samantha, am I? I don't feel like a Samantha and last time I checked I was of the Asian persuasion. I'm Jenna. Jenna, Jenna, Jenna! Aren't I? Of course I am. Calm yourself, girl before you give yourself a coronary. Breathe._

_Well, at least I'm not ugly. I wonder what SG1 is? Whatever. I need to make a decision. I really don't want to go exploring into unknown territory. What am I going to do? Wait a minute. I'll just dial the operator. And say what? _'Hello, I'm currently residing in the body of one Major Samantha Carter. Can you tell me whom I'm supposed to talk to about misplacing my body? I don't believe I've ever done it before and I'm not quite sure about the procedures dictating such an occurrence.'_ They'll probably throw me in a cell or something._

_Okay, then back to plan A. But where do I go? Having no idea of who Samantha Carter is, where she…I live, let alone how to get out of this building. I truly am screwed._

_Well, hello there._ 'In case of fire, do not use elevator. Follow the red line all the way to your nearest exit.' _Problem solved._

"Knock, knock. Hey, Carter, General Hammond wants us in the boardroom in 20 for a mission briefing for our return trip to P-90. He wants to discuss the applications of some of the technology their offering up for trade."

_Oh shit!_ Jenna instinctively recoiled into herself at the sudden appearance of the man behind her. He was tall with graying hair also wearing fatigues with a matching cap sticking out of a side pocket. However, her nerves were already raw with anxiety and fear made her recoil nonetheless. In an instant she found herself looking down what she could only describe as vertigo induced tunnel vision. She felt her heart quickening, her body growing weak. The last thing she was able to focus on was the startled look of surprise of the man standing before her right before she felt herself begin fall to the hard concrete floor.

Jenna was barely aware of the hands that shook her then checked for a pulse. She could hear the man calling for help as if whispering though she was certain he was shouting. The following moments were a whirl of confused voices and images as people worked on her trying to figure out what was wrong. Then she felt something. Something that she hadn't really focused on before. That buzzing she first felt in her head when she found herself in that lonely gray room. It was getting stronger. The mere overwhelming presence of it pushed her deeper into the fog of her mind as it pushed itself forward. As it grew stronger she began to understand. This presence was another mind, and not just any mind. It was Samantha's.

Major Samantha Carter awoke with a start to find herself lying on a gurney in the infirmary. Dr. Janet Fraser and the two nurses assisting her were frozen in surprise as she quickly sat up suddenly alert of everything that was going on around her. Wires were connected to her arms and forehead and those were connected too various diagnostic equipment. At the foot of the gurney stood Colonel Jack O'Neill and to his right and behind him she saw General Hammond rushing in through the door.

"Sam," asked Janet, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she replied as Janet check her eyes with a penlight. "What's going on? What am I doing in the infirmary?" The doctor looked to Jack to answer that question as she continued to examine Sam, taking her blood pressure and checking her pulse.

"All I know is I came to tell you about a mission briefing and you turned, stared at me, and down you went."

"What's the last thing you remember, Major?"

Sam turned to General Hammond and paused as Janet drew some of her blood before answering his question. "The last thing I remember was working on a circuit board and then I was here."

"You weren't working on a circuit board when I saw you." Said Jack.

"What?"

"Sam," Janet asked, "do you remember feeling odd? Dizziness, nausea, headache, anything unusual at all?"

"Honestly I felt…feel fine. Other than the fact that one minute I was working the next I was here."

Janet turned to Gen. Hammond. "Sir, I can't find anything wrong with her and I won't know anything more until I do the blood work analysis."

"So what do you recommend, Dr.?"

"I want her to stay in the infirmary until I've given her a full and thorough examination. I would also like to examine the rest of SG1 just incase this is some viral infection they could have picked up on P-90."

"Come on, Doc, I feel fine. Besides you said we were fine when you check us out after we got back from there last trip." Said Jack.

"Sam says she feels fine too. Besides I want to make sure that I didn't miss anything just to be on the safe side. Now hop onto the next bed, Colonel, so I can get some of that stubborn blood of yours. That's an order."

Giving the Colonel one of his stern looks to make sure that he complied, the General turned to the Janet. "I'll send Teal'c and Jonas to you as soon as possible, Doctor."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sam watched the General leave as Janet turned her attentions back to Jack. She watched as the doctor fussed over the Colonel like a mother as Jack muttered something about not being the one who fainted and how he shouldn't have to endure examinations to prove that there was nothing wrong with him. Sam knew it was really all talk and that he had the utmost respect for Dr. Fraser having recently come out from under her care. He, of all of them understood the necessity of the exams having been subject to more than his fair share of alien infections.

Lying back down, Sam let Jack's mutterings slide into the background and decided to try and focus on the events surrounding her apparent collapse (she refused to see it as a fainting spell). She truly had felt fine since coming back from P-90 the day before. She hadn't eaten anything from P-90, or T'Mora as the people called it, on their last trip, and since being back she had driven straight home after the mission debriefing. She remembered deciding to just find something to eat at home when a sudden storm made it to inconvenient to get out of her car for some take out. Once home she had made dinner, worked on her laptop, and gone to bed early when the storm caused a power outage knocking out her whole side of the block. Then she got up, showered, changed, and was soon out the door and driving to work. Once on duty she met up with the other members of SG1 and had breakfast as usual talking about this and that before heading to her office to finish a little project that she had started the week before. During that whole time she had felt fine. Not even a sneeze had been present to interrupt her work and then she was here.

_Okay, let's run down the checklist. Bottom to top. Toes. Check. Legs. Check. Stomach and digestive track. Breakfast borrito is running its course. Check. Lung and heart. Check and double check. Head's clear. Che…wait a minute. I feel a bit of a buzz. Was that there before? Better tell Janet._

"Janet?"

"Yes?"

"I feel a bit of a buzz in my head. Wait a minute. It's gone."

Janet came back to Sam, checking one of the monitors before checking Sam's eyes again. "I'm not reading anything. What exactly did it feel like?"

"It felt like a tiny bee buzzing around in the back of my mind. Kind of like white noise. But it's gone now."

"It's probably nothing, but let's keep you hooked up just in case. Tell me if it reoccurs. For all we know you're just overworked. You spend way too much time at that workbench of yours than you should, you know."

Janet left Sam to go and oversee the blood work analysis. Jack stretched out on his side and propped his head up on his shoulder and watched Sam as she stared at one of the monitors. He would never admit it out loud, but Sam's little fainting spell had scared him. Now she had complained of a buzzing sensation in her head and she had no memory of him coming to her office. It reminded him too much of when Ka'an had tagged along in his body and if one of those damned Goa'uld parasites had hijacked his friend he wouldn't know what he'd do. Based on what he'd been told, though, having been infested by one of those "symbiotes" he should be able to detect one in another host. He could sense the parasite in Teal'c when he stood close but was still unsure as to what he should feel when near someone playing host. Although if he'd give any of the Tok'ra the time of day, he'd be more sure. As it was, he was still pretty angry at the results of his own blending with Ka'an even if it did initially save his life, he suffered and literally died enough times after Ka'an left him to make him wonder if he'd ever forgive or trust the Tok'ra ever again. He'll just have to wait and talk to Teal'c about it when Sam wasn't around. Just to be on the safe side.


	2. Dream World

****

Title: Displaced

Chapter 2

Jenna awoke with a start and sat up. She turned her head right and left, looking franticly at her surroundings confused and disoriented. Blindly reaching to her left, her hands found what she was looking for and turned the little knob of the lamp. Squinting against the soft light of the lamp, she found herself in bed in her own bedroom. Jenna brought her hands up and rubbed her face vigorously, trying to focus on removing the cobwebs from her mind needing to reassure herself that it was all a dream. Probably the most uncanny and realistic dream she'd ever had. Pushing her hands up and through her long dark hair, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand by her bed. It was almost four in the morning.

It'd been a long time since she'd had a dream as vivid as that. Not since she was about 12 years old and her mother had still been alive. Those had been different though. Mostly they involved playing in the park or shopping for cloths. In each one of those she'd been aware of who she was and had had a minimal of influence on how the dream progressed. This time she hadn't been able to recall anything of her life save her name yet she'd had total control of what she'd looked at, what she'd touched, and where she'd gone within the confines of that gray room.

Once, before she'd passed away, she'd told her mother about those dreams and how sometimes the intensity of them had made her nervous. Her mother had looked at her for what seemed like a long time before responding to her little revelation. She'd called it 'riding' and told Jenna not to worry too much about it. Her mother said that when she thought Jenna was old enough she'd tell Jenna all about it. A year later her mother had died in an accident and they'd never had that talk and Jenna stopped having the riding dreams.

The whole thing had always been something of a mystery to her, but with the grief of her mother's death weighing so heavily on her she'd gradually forgotten about those dreams. Eventually life went on in its own twisted sort of way. Her father had never gotten over the death of her mother and had moved them to a different town where he wouldn't be reminded of their favorite restaurant or the bakery her mother used to frequent. Soon everything started to remind him of his late wife and they were moving from town to town almost every month. Then one day he never came home. It was three days before a neighbor realized that Jenna was home alone and called Family Services. It was also that same day that the police showed up at her door to inform Jenna that they'd found her father lying in an alley having literally drunk himself to death.

There were no grandparents, aunts or uncles and Jenna's father had alienated what few family friends there had been after her mother died so that eventually it had been just the two of them. So Jenna had become a ward of the state.

Jenna pushed her hands through her hair again as if trying to physically push those unwanted memories aside. She never liked recalling her teen years and had no desire to analyze every aspect of it again. The past was better off left in the past. _Let's focus on the current neuroses, shall we,_ thought Jenna. _What in the world could have happened to cause me to have a riding dream, if I can even call it that, after all this time? If I didn't know better I'd say that it had actually happened._

Rather than dwell on it further, Jenna swung her legs over to the side of the bed determined to get a glass of water and put the whole thing behind her. She felt unsteady on her feet and the carpet felt a bit spongy. Blowing it off as remnant affects from her dream, Jenna proceeded to the door and opened it.

It wasn't what she saw that grabbed her attention, but what she didn't see. With the light behind her pouring out the door she should have been able to gain a clear view of the carpet all the way to the sofa of her third floor apartment. Instead the room beyond was pitch black. She saw absolutely nothing in front of her, not even a hint of an outline of any of her furniture. It was as if the light stopped at her bedroom door and was then swallowed up by the darkness before it could go further.

Jenna reached out and felt along the wall just outside her door looking for the light switch. She could have sworn it was only a few inches from the doorframe. The further she reached, the more concerned she became until finally in her efforts she stepped past the safety of her room.

Jenna realized her error too late as her foot came down on empty space not carpet and she suddenly found herself flying forward into nothingness. She'd never know a fear like the one that gripped her as she fell and was enveloped in total and utter darkness. The air was thick and heavy and she felt like she was going to suffocate. The only thing she heard was the cacophony of her heart in her ears as she realized she couldn't even bring herself to scream.

Just as suddenly as her fall had begun it had ended with her getting the wind knocked out of her as she finally hit the ground. The fall felt like it had lasted forever though it probably had only lasted a couple minutes, which didn't make any sense at all. She should be dead not lying prone trying to catch her breath.

Jenna tried to get her bearings as she struggled to breathe and deal with the pain of her unwanted introduction to the ground.

"Alright, Jenna. This has to be a…dream…it has to be. It's obvious…that…you never woke up…so get a hold…of yourself. Just breathe."

Jenna turned onto her back and focused on her breathing and tried to slow her pulse and calm down. She found this particular dream oddly easier to deal with than the last. At least this time she was certain she had to be dreaming. _There was no way in the world that this could be real. _With that thought, she found that she could once again breathe freely and that she was no longer in any kind of pain.

"Oh, much better. Now all I have to do is wake up." Using techniques she'd learned in her martial arts class, she began to focus on her breathing again as she focused her eyes in front of her. The idea was to visualize an exit that she would then use to exit her dream and wake up. The method had worked many times before when she'd found herself in nightmares and she felt it begin to work now.

Before her the frame of a sliding glass door appeared. She thought about how fresh the air must be beyond that door and visualized lush green grass and the bright light from the sun coming through. The light was so bright it almost blinded her then suddenly it wasn't so bright anymore so Jenna got up and walked towards the door and looked out.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	3. Through the Glass Door

****

Chapter 3

"Could it have been too much to ask if just _once_ things would go my way?"

Jenna looked out through the glass of the sliding door. She did not see the field of lush green grass under the shinning warmth of the dazzling bright sun that she'd hoped for. No, before her she saw yet another gray room and people staring at her through the door in surprise. At least that's what it looked like at first. It was like watching a movie as the image panned from right to left taking everything in around it. People were speaking and it appeared they were talking to her though the voices were garbled and unclear. It was as if she were looking through another person's eyes and listening with another person's ears. It was so surreal that she wasn't quite sure what to make of the sensations she started to perceive. And then suddenly, through some sense she didn't realize she had, she understood. It all made sense in an X-Filish sort of way. The 'dream' had been…is real. For those first few minutes of this endless nightmare she had been Samantha Carter, literally in the flesh, and now she was no longer in control as before but 'riding' along, an observer in someone else's body.

Jenna stumbled back away from the door and found herself caught by the comforting embrace of the plush chair that normally occupied her living room. She didn't know how it came to be there and didn't care at the moment. She was just glad that it was. It was her favorite place to sit and she had curled up and fallen asleep in it more than once. She curled up in it now trying to get a grasp on her situation.

Situation, there's a word least likely to describe those events that had just transpired and, it would seem, will continue to transpire until she figured a way out of it. 

__

Well, first things first, she thought, coming to terms with her predicament. _Let's look at what I know._

Jenna swung her legs over the armrest of the chair and began keeping track of what she knew on her fingers. 

__

One: I really did 'possess' this woman's body for a short time. Two: based on the fact that I had easily retreated from that control, even if fear was a factor in inducing that retreat, I could conceivably also take control again. Three: as evidenced by my self-induced pain relief, the door, and the chair, I have a great deal of influence within the confines of my space. And finally there's the fact that, based on my earlier experiences, this must have been something that I caused. I've apparently ridden along with other people before even if I didn't realize that's what I was doing and was able to come out of it, therefore, it stands to reason that I can get out of this. But how? That's one of things I don't know. Things were never intense like this when I was a child. I had no procedure for it I just wanted to wake up and I did.

I don't know how this started. I don't know where I am or I should say where Samantha is. I don't know if I can even communicate with her without her thinking that she's going crazy let alone making everyone else think that she's crazy if I take over and they note her change in behavior. Christ! What am I going to do?

Jenna sat back and closed her eyes, her imagination running rampant with visions of all the disastrous scenarios that could happen if she were to take control again, the foremost being what would her meddling do to the woman whose mind she was riding? Pushing all those thoughts aside for the moment, Jenna got up and walked back towards the door and looked out.

Samantha had been watching a petite woman with short brown hair tend to the man who had walked in on Jenna right before she had lost control of Samantha's body. The woman's back was to her but she could see the man clearly. He had a name stitched to his jacket that read 'O'Neill,' and though he was sitting, she could tell he was a tall man and was quite attractive to. His hair was tinged with gray and despite the fact that it betrayed his age, he appeared to be in good physical condition. He had puppy dog eyes that reflected confidence and intelligence even as he muttered at the ministering of the woman before him.

Suddenly she found herself looking at the ceiling as Samantha had apparently laid down on her back. Disappointment ran through her at the change of view. She found she had enjoyed looking at O'Niell very much. Unable to remedy that, she settled for the ceiling and tried to focus more on things other than what she could see. Strangely enough, Jenna thought that she could almost hear Samantha's thoughts through the glass door. Placing her ear to the glass, she began to concentrate on the sounds trying to bring Samantha's thoughts into focus but unable to do so.

__

I wonder what would happen if I slid open the door? Jenna stepped back a bit and slowly slid the door to the right and as she did she felt the buzzing again. This time it wasn't just a funny feeling at the back her mind, it had become an intense vibration that shuddered through to her bones as the strength of Samantha's mind began to flow over her.

Trying to ignore the sensation, Jenna stepped back to the opening and became aware of something else. Samantha was becoming aware of her.

Jenna quickly slid the door close again. She wasn't quite ready to confront any complications that would most assuredly arise if her presence were to be discovered, as unlikely as that possibility would be. _After all, how often were people's bodies taken over and controlled by another person? That only happened in ghost stories. Ghost stories._ That thought gave her pause. Maybe that was her answer. Could something have happened to her? _Could I be dead? Could this be what happens when the dead possesses the living?_

She didn't believe it. Jenna felt alive and was absolutely certain that she was. No, something else must have occurred for this to happen to her. She just wasn't sure what and there was no way she'd be able to find out unless she did something instead of sitting in her overstuffed chair pondering her fate.

With that thought in mind Jenna looked out her glass sliding door and waited for everyone's attention to be turned away from her. Unfortunately the wait would be a long one. Too busy thinking and not enough paying attention resulted in the unexpected appearance of two more individuals. These men also wore the ever-present fatigues. The shorter of the two was fair with short almost spiky dark blond hair. He looked almost innocent yet at the same time very serious in the way he carried himself and you could tell he smiled a lot. He had the kind of face and manner that said 'trust me' and you would. 

The tall one, on the other hand was almost his complete opposite. He was dark, muscular, bald, and had a strange gold brand on his forehead. He exuded an aura that said he would bend for no one which was reinforced by the shear size of him. If she ever found herself confronted by him, she knew there was no way that she'd ever be able to fool him. He was too observant, watchful. But then again she guessed the same could be said for all of them. Jenna didn't know how well they knew Samantha or how well Samantha knew them.

All Jenna could do was push her chair closer to the door and watch and wait.

After a few minutes of watching the petite brunette go through the same routine on the new guys she decide to see if there was a way to listen yet not be heard. Her solution, when she came up with it, was simple. She had created the door through which she could see why not a speaker with the appropriate knobs through which she could hear?

Jenna again concentrated on her breathing and worked at visualizing an intercom attachment for the arm of her chair. Slowly but surely one appeared at her side. _I'm really getting kind of good at this,_ she thought with a smile. Adjusting the knob, Jenna looked up as the sounds from the room before her became louder and clearer.

"— long will we have to wait for the test results to come back, Dr. Fraser?" asked the blond haired man to the brunette. She was finally able to see the tag on his jacket that read 'Quinn.'

"It'll probably take a couple of hours to do a detailed analysis on all of you. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if it was absolutely necessary for us to wait here or if it'd be alright for us all to get something to eat. After all, isn't this usually the dedicated time for the mid-day meal?"

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you'd all stay here. I'll have someone go fetch you something to eat. I don't want to run the risk of any of you collapsing or exposing anyone else to any potential virus you may be carrying."

"Come on, Doc," said O'Neill, "we've been back for awhile. Been in, out, and around the mountain…well, Carter and I have at least been out…Anyway, the point is isn't it too late to be taking those kind of precautions?"

"O'Niell has a valid point, doctor. Any damage that could be done has already occurred."

"Thanks, Teal'c. You see even Teal'c agrees." O'Neill said gesturing to the tall dark man with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, how can I argue with that logic." Said the doctor. "How about a compromise then you all go get the food and bring it back here. I still want you all near until the test results are back." The doctor turned to Samantha as she started to swing her legs over the side of the gurney. "Sorry, Sam. They'll have to bring you something back. Since you're the one who passed out I want you to definitely stay put until the analysis is in."

"But…"

"No 'buts.' Stay. I'm not taken any chances."

"Don't worry, Carter," said O'Neill. "I'll get you all the rabbit food you can eat and then some."

"Gee, Sir, Thanks." Sam said, letting a hint of sarcasm come through.

"No problem," O'Niell replied, totally ignoring her tone. "But next time you don't want to be in on one of Hammond's meetings just say so. No more of this fainting thing, it doesn't become you." With that, O'Niell was out the door, followed by the other two men, before Sam was able to come up with an appropriate reply.

"And to think," Dr. Fraser said, "being his teammate you have the pleasure of his wit to keep you company on all of your missions. Now you just lay back and relax, Sam. I'm going into the other room for a moment to start the rest of the tests. Be back in a moment."

With the departure of the doctor, Jenna realized that they…correction 'Sam' was finally alone. _It's now or never. _Having come up with a plan to try an regain control as she'd listened to the dialogue of the people without, Jenna returned to the sliding glass door, quickly slid it open, and jumped through.


	4. Realization

****

Chapter 4

Sam sat up suddenly gasping for air as if taking her breath for the first time. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and a white light blinded her. She pushed back the panic that tried to take root in her heart and worked on focusing her efforts on her breathing and racing heart. As she calmed down, she noticed her vision begin to clear and, as it cleared, confusion and fear began to creep in on her.

She took in her surroundings and found that she was no longer in the SGC infirmary. She was in fact, no longer in the SGC. She was covered in a lavender comforter on a queen-size bed in a bedroom that was not much bigger than the bed itself. Across from her she saw what appeared to be a closet with sliding mirror doors and to the left of that was a closed brown door. To her left was a mahogany stained nightstand, the only other piece of furniture in the room, upon which sat a small lamp with a beaded shade. The light from the lamp cast a soft glow over the sparsely furnished room and she noted how bare the walls were. Not a single picture decorated the walls.

Her option being obvious, Sam rose throwing off the comforter, and headed to the door. She listened for any sign that there was someone beyond before she slowly tested the knob to see if it were locked. The knob gave easily and Sam slowly opened the door to peek out.

It was dark beyond the door; as a matter of fact it was totally devoid of light. Sam pulled the door open all the way hoping that maybe she was mistaken and the light from the room would illuminate the floor, a wall, something, but it didn't, it merely ended at the door.

"That's not possible."

Sam turned back to the room and headed for the nightstand. There had to be something in its drawers that she could use, preferably a really strong flashlight that she could use to peer into the darkness to see if it truly were impenetrable. She lucked out when she opened the top drawer and found one.

"What are the chances of that happening?"

Returning to the door, she peered through again this time with the flashlight. Moving closer, Sam stepped through the door before she realized that there was no floor, and fell straight down into the darkness. She was surprised when the wind was suddenly knocked out of her as she landed haphazardly across what appeared to be a plush armchair. Getting her bearings as she caught her breath, Sam realized that it was no longer pitch black around her. Swinging her legs off the arm of the chair, Sam placed them on a spongy floor. The light that engulfed her came from a sliding glass door that was directly in front of the chair.

She was startled to see the familiar walls of the SGC shifting before her eyes yet was perplexed by the angle of the image coming through.

"I've got to be dreaming this."

Sam continued to watch as the view continued to shift around a corner and down a hall that looked to be leading toward the main stairwell access. She saw a hand reach out from below view and push open the door and then it dawned on her. The pieces had suddenly fallen into place. As much as she wanted to deny what came to her and given the difference in how she perceived things from how it was before, she knew the truth. Her body had been hijacked again.

****

Jenna moved out of the infirmary and out into the hallway. Following the intermittently spaced signs she worked toward the stairwell as quickly as she could without attracting too much attention from passers by. Having turned a few corners and gone down several hallways, Jenna had finally made it to the stairwell door just in time to sense that Sam had realized what had happened to her.

She stepped onto the landing and leaned against the door as she closed it. She wasn't sure how Sam was doing it but Jenna felt her attempting to take control of her body. She had to pause and focus inward, forcing Sam back with some effort on her part. Jenna was very surprised with the quickness with which Sam had responded to her situation. Her ability to grasp what had happened and know how to go about regaining control gave Jenna enough of a pause to realize that Sam knew what she was doing from experience. Jenna was thankful, however, that it hadn't occurred to Sam to use the door. She felt her simply desire to take her body back and tried to use her will alone to accomplish that. If she'd used the mental door it would have been a surefire ticket to dominance.

Unfortunately, once she had established the door and used it, Jenna couldn't remove it. She could only mentally reinforce the door and hope that Sam didn't figure out how to break through it before Jenna was able to figure out her own circumstances.

Having done all she could to keep Sam at bay, Jenna looked at another sign and realized that in order to get out she had to go up. So up she went. She did not notice that her progress was noted and recorded by an MP as she passed under a security camera.


	5. Cat and Mouse

****

Chapter 5

Jenna had only made it up to the third landing when the door to the landing above her opened and Col. O'Niell stepped onto the landing. "Hey, Carter, where're you going?"

"Just stretching my legs, Sir." Jenna said as she took a step back. She was not fooled by the casual way that the Col. approached her. She could see it in his eyes that he suspected. She almost didn't hear the door on the landing below her and glanced down to see the one called Teal'c coming up from below.

"You know you're supposed to stay under observation," O'Niell said, drawing her attention back to him. "Doctors orders."

"I guess I'd better get back then." Without waiting for any reply, Jenna quickly stepped through the door of the landing she was and heard the Col. call out and booted feet on the steps as they began to pursue her. She took off towards the right and turned left at the first corner that was only a few feet away.

She stopped in front of a utility access panel and pulled it open as she heard the stairwell door slam against the wall. Inside she found a series of pipes that ran parallel to a ladder to the right. Quickly stepping onto the ladder, Jenna swung the access panel closed. Glancing up then down, Jenna decides that her best option was to descend. Pulling her sleeves down so that her hands were engulfed in the cuffs, Jenna grabbed the sides of the ladder tightly, she then secured her feet to the outside of the ladder and loosening her grip began a quick decent to the bottom. 

Jenna slid to a halt at the bottom of the ladder falling back and through the access panel of the bottom floor. She recovered quickly and just in time to encounter a startled soldier. Taking advantage of the surprise her sudden appearance had caused, she pivoted on her right foot going down as she did and swept his feet out from under him with her left leg. Unprepared for the unexpected assault, the soldier didn't catch himself in time and hit his head on the concrete floor and was unconscious. Quickly checking to make sure the man was not hurt too badly, Jenna propped him up against the access panel to block it and continued down the hall in the direction that the man had come from.

Three doors down she came to a door with the word 'Armory' printed on it. She found what she needed and proceeded back into the hallway until she came upon a room full of computers and what appeared to be a large glass star-chart. There were five people stationed at various computers throughout the room and beyond two of them she saw the top edge of the machine that she hoped would provide her escape. Jenna stepped into the room and before any of the people within could take much notice she fired five consecutive bolts of energy and quickly dispatched them. Running up to the window, she noticed that there wasn't a dialing device within the room, which surprised her greatly considering the military of all people should have had one.

"Unless this is the original." She remembered reading in her history book how the original Interplanetary Transit Device had been found without a dialing device and computer had to be used to initiate a wormhole.

Scanning the monitors in front of her she found the one she needed and began the dialing sequence. Once the first chevron was engaged, Jenna left the room and made her way to the gate room. She'd only taken a few steps away from the control room door when a sudden flash of light nearly blinded her as a bolt of energy hit the wall just centimeters from her face. Jenna turned blinking to see Teal'c standing a few meters behind her, energy weapon in hand.

"Major Carter, if that is you, I suggest that you give up now or I will be forced to shoot you."

"Drop the Zat now!" O'Niell shouted appearing from the other direction. He to had an energy weapon pointed at her, both men trapping her between them. 

She figured she had only one chance to get out of this and that was to get back into the control room and take the hard route to the gate through the observation glass. Raising the Zat, she pointed it at the man closes to her and was about to fire when she was struck by a bolt of energy from Teal'c's weapon. Surprised by the sudden tingling sensation, she was even more surprised at the fact that she was still standing and so, apparently was Teal'c. Just as suddenly as she was shot, she felt O'Niell's arms grab her from behind knocking the weapon from her hand and wrapped his arms around hers. Jenna brought up her legs and braced them against the wall before pushing against it forcing herself and O'Niell against the opposite wall. She heard the breath come out of him but he wouldn't release his grip.

"For crying out loud, Teal'c give me a hand!"

Teal'c was immediately by their side and blocking a swift kick brought his fist up effectively knocked Jenna out with a blow to the temple.

"Thanks."

"We should take her directly to Dr. Fraiser, O'Niell."

"Good idea, Teal'c. I should have thought of that myself." Teal'c ignored the implied sarcasm as he had eventually learned to do and watched as O'Niell picked up Major Carter's limp form. "Check on the others in the control room and notify General Hammond that we got the Major and I'm taking her back to the infirmary."

Teal'c bowed his head to O'Niell and turned to enter the control room as O'Niell headed off with Major Carter. He found that all of the officers in the room were alive and would probably come to in a few minutes. He went to the computer to shut down the gate before contacting Hammond and noted the coordinates. They were the coordinates to the planet Kheb were they had found the Harcesis child and the being know as Oma Desala.


	6. Confrontation

****

Chapter 6

Sam found herself being forced back as she attempted to take back control of her body. The force was incredible and the more she pushed against it the harder it pushed back until she found herself falling back into the 'bedroom' with the door slamming close in front of her. 

Sam got up off the floor and ran to the door finding it locked. She banged on the door in frustration and took a step back staring at it.

"Let me out!" She shouted to her captor, but got no response. She was certain now that whoever was holding her in her own mind seem to have no intention of letting her out. Although she thought the endeavor would probably prove fruitless, she searched the room for anything that she could use to open the door with. After all she'd found the flashlight, she might discover something else.

Having searched the nightstand, closet and even under the bed she sat down on the edge of the mattress with a frustrated sigh. "What I wouldn't give for a screwdriver and hammer."

Sam laid back and felt something hard poking her in the back. She quickly sat up and glanced on the bed behind her and saw to her surprise the exact screwdriver and hammer that she'd imagined having. She picked them up and examined them.

"These were definitely not here before. They look real and feel real. Hmm. I thought about finding a flashlight in the drawer and it was there now these appear when I wanted them most. It's starting to make sense now. I'm in a world ruled by thought. Makes sense that I can manipulate it by thought."

Sam placed the hammer and screwdriver back on the bed and went to the door. She grabbed hold of the doorknob and focused on seeing it turn. Nothing happened and after two more attempts Sam came to the conclusion that she could not affect the door and thought that perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she hadn't created it. She had to be creative if she were to get out. 

"Maybe…" Sam picked up the tools again and went to the door. She positioned the screwdriver under the pin of the top door hinge and hammered the end. The pin came up a centimeter and Sam proceeded to hit the screwdriver until the pin was all the way out. She did the same to the other two hinges then, dropping the hammer, wedged the screwdriver between the door and the frame and using it as a lever pushed. The door swung open and Sam had to jump out of the way before it fell on her. She let out a breath of relief and peered out.

This time she saw that the armchair and sliding glass door were just beyond the door. Testing her footing to avoid another drop, Sam gingerly tested the spongy floor and approached the glass door to look out. Before her she saw that she was too late to do anything about the people in the control room and that whoever had control of her body had just initiated the dial-out sequence for the stargate. The only thing that Sam could think to do is attempt to shatter the glass to get out and reestablish control of her body. She imagined that she had a sledgehammer and it appeared in her hands. Bringing it up, she swung at the glass. The hammer bounced off and she swung again and was rewarded with the appearance of a long crack.

Her view continued to change as she left the control room and was stopped by a blast that appeared in front of her. Sam saw that Teal'c had fired the shot and that her captor had now been pinned between him and the Col. She took heart in that information and swung again and again. With one last swing she shattered the glass and was through and the instant that she had control she lost it to the sting of Teal'c's Zat blast.

*****

Sam awoke to find herself in complete darkness. Imagining a lantern beside her, she reached out, found it and switched it on. Squinting her eyes, Sam sat up and tried to get her bearings. The room, armchair, and glass door were all gone. Except for her patch of light the area around her was completely black. Deciding that she was tired of all this darkness Sam focused all her energy into creating a void not of darkness but of light and then it was done. She was almost blinded by the whiteness that surrounded her.

Dropping the lantern to the floor, Sam took another look around. Behind her in the distance she saw something that she couldn't clearly identify from where she was so she trotted closer. As she neared, she saw that it was an Asian woman whom she didn't recognize. She appeared to be unconscious, but Sam wasn't taking any chances and approached her warily. The woman looked to be in her early to mid-twenties had shoulder length black hair with brown highlights in it and wore an all black uniform. Her uniform had a patch on the right shoulder with a picture of Earth's solar system embroidered on it. On the upper left side of her chest she had another embroidered patch with 'J. Reeyu' on it.

Sam gently nudged her foot to see if she were truly unconscious. When she got no response from the unconscious form she thought up some rope that she could tie her with. Before she could come closer though, Sam was flying back as her feet were swept out from underneath her and she lost hold of the rope. Quickly rolling away Sam regained her feet and came up in a fighting stance in time to block a fist aimed for her jaw. She stepped forward and brought her right fist in, striking her assailant in the ribs.

Jenna stumbled back grabbing her side. She really had no desire to hurt Sam but she didn't intend to be locked up in this woman's head when she needed to be figuring out how to get back to her own body. It didn't matter that she'd planned to do the same to Sam because she knew for a fact that she would eventually let Sam out whether she found her body or not. She didn't know Sam's intentions and didn't want to risk finding out if they were good intentions or not. So on that thought, Jenna summoned a staff to her hands and prepared to overwhelm Sam with it.

Sam saw Jenna's staff and instantly did the same. They both came at each other with a loud clack as the staffs meet. It was then a test of who was faster as the staffs met end to end and both opponents swung right, left, right, left. Jenna managed to bring her staff under Sam's and swing up knocking the staff out of her hands and then bringing the other end of the staff down and again she swept Sam off her feet. She had the staff at Sam's throat before she could recover and placed one booted foot on the arm closest to her.

The only thing either heard was the other's breathing as they stared at each other. 

"Sorry, Major, but I have no wish to spend the rest of my existence trapped in your head."


	7. Revelation

****

Chapter 7

"Since you seem to know who I am, why don't you answer a question for me. Who the hell _are_ you?" Sam demanded. "You don't feel like a Goa'uld and you sure as hell don't seem to look like one."

"My name is Jenna Reeyu," she replied. "I'm a cadet in the Interplanetary Transit Police Commission. Now what is a Goa'uld and what do they look like?"

Sam looked up the staff and stared the woman in the eye, taking her measure. She would have thought this woman was crazy if she hadn't witnessed the fact that she seemed to know how to operate the Stargate. Yet there were things about Jenna that confused her. It was clear that she knew the purpose and use of the gate yet she didn't know what a Goa'uld was. She spoke English and also had a clear representation of Earth's solar system on her arm. Sam had never heard of the Interplanetary Transit Police Commission, though the way Jenna casually mentioned it lead Sam to believe that this agency was real to her and she's assuming Sam was familiar with it to. Jenna could be a Goa'uld spy, but somehow Sam knew that wasn't true. She needed to get more information and had no intention of doing so on her back.

"Look, can I get up? I promise I won't try fight you or tie you up."

The staff she held at Sam's throat remained where it was for a moment as Jenna thought out the request. Then slowly she removed her foot and swung the staff to her side, stepping back to let Sam get up yet staying alert to any sudden movements.

Sam stood up carefully, rubbing her arm and the shoulder she'd landed on when she'd fallen. She watched Jenna warily as she planned her approach.

"You know," Jenna said returning Sam's wary look. She watched the discomfort Sam was experiencing and sighed. "I guess I should tell you that the pain can be relieved by just thinking it away."

Sam stared at her a moment longer before she 'thought' the pain away and let out her breath as the ache in her arm disappeared. "Thanks."

"Well? Will you answer my question?"

"A Goa'uld is a symbiotic parasite that takes over an unwilling host. The Goa'uld are pretty much hell bent on ruling the universe if they can and destroying any and all that get in their way."

"That sounds like the Tok'ra, but they are not an evil people. They've been Earth's guide to the planets for the past twenty years. Ever since we first made contact a few years after we started to actively use the Interplanetary Transit Device."

"The Stargate?"

"I suppose it could be called that. You should know this, Major. It is the military who initiate all interplanetary contact before relations are developed."

Sam paused absorbing what was said. She knew of the Tok'ra but not the Goa'uld and according to her, wormhole travel had been publicly used for some time. It's possible that, given past temporal experience with the wormhole, that Jenna may very well be from the future. It was minutely possible that she was pulled to the past by some mysterious means on Sam's last jaunt through the wormhole. If this were true then the facts surrounding her knowledge of the Goa'uld, or lack there of, could have been the future government's fault. They may not have wanted people to know of an enemy that had come so close to destroying the planet more than once. Sam paused a moment longer before asking, "What's the date?"

"Date? Don't you know?"

"Look, I think I can help you." At Jenna's incredulous look Sam continued. "It's in my best interest to help you, alright? I don't particularly like sharing my body with another person. So could you please just work with me and answer the question. Please, it's important."

"Fine. It's the first day in August 2002. Are you satisfied?"

"Say again?" This was not the answer she had expected and Sam had to close her mouth at the confusion it wrought.

"Really, Major, I think you heard me the first time. How is knowing the date going to help me?"

__

August 1, 2002? Her answer blew Sam's theory right out of the water, past Oz and beyond Kansas. She'd been certain that Jenna had somehow come from the future, yet she gave today's date. That left her with the only other possible conclusion. She was from a parallel universe. But how was that possible? The portal that Daniel had discovered as a gateway to parallel Earths was, as far as she knew, locked away somewhere in Area 51. So how did someone from a parallel Earth come to inhabit her mind? None of this was making any sense and probably wouldn't until she had all the facts.

"What was the last thing that you remember doing before you found yourself in my body?"

"Major, I don't understand where any of this is going," Jenna said waving her arms in exasperation, "and I will not answer anymore of your questions until you explain yourself." With that, Jenna recreated her armchair, plopped down into it, and propped the staff across the arms of the chair using it to rest her arms on.

Sam, not wishing to be the only one standing thought to sit to, bringing forth the first chair that popped into her mind. A regular swiveling office chair. She leaned forward onto her knees and tried to think of the best way to explain and gain the young woman's trust.

"Can I call you Jenna?"

"Sure. Sam," she replied, one corner of her mouth going up momentarily in mild amusement.

"Okay, Jenna, initially I had thought that you were from the future." Noting Jenna's silence and apparent willingness to hear her out, Sam continued to explain what she had first thought and what she knew of time travel in detail. She continued to explain her other theory and how it made sense but didn't fit with what little experience she had had with travel between parallel Earths for travel had always necessitated the use of the device. "That's why I need to know more about what happened to you before you showed up in my head."

Jenna contemplated what had been said. She had at first been skeptical, but Sam clearly knew what she was talking about, and it was really no stranger as her taking up residence in Sam's head.

"Look," Jenna sighed, finally answering, "when I first woke up inside your mind, I initially thought that me being in your body had been a dream. But once I realized that this wasn't so, all I could focus on was figuring how to get back to my body and since I had awaken in my own bed I figured that was where I had been when my mind left my body. It never occurred to me to think otherwise. And now that I think of it I truly don't know what I was doing before I found myself here."

"Try and remember, Jenna. It could be the answer to figuring out how to fix this." Sam got back up unable to contain her frustration sitting down. "How about you start by where you remember being last? You're wearing what I assume is your cadet's uniform? Perhaps you were in class or at your academy?"

"No, I was at home meditating before I had to leave for class," Jenna remembered as she closed her eyes in thought and used Sam's questions to guide her thoughts. "I can't quite see what I did next."

"Why don't you try to visualize the setting around you," Sam said, realizing how doing so was a convenient way for Jenna to share her memories. Around them pieces of furniture began to gradually appear. First an end table next to the armchair on the right where Jenna sat, then a lamp atop it. Various plants began to appear here and there, some as if they hung in mid air others upon oak plant stands of varying heights. Then a forest green carpet under their feet. Across from Jenna, behind Sam, a stone fireplace took shape with more plants atop the mantel. And finally, a couch with a coffee table in front of it.

Jenna opened her eyes and looked at what constituted as her living room. For the first time she realized how bear it was. Besides her plants she didn't have a single photo. It symbolized just how isolated she had kept herself. She hadn't cared to remember her father and it pained her to remember her mother. As for friends, she had none to pose for pictures with. Her thoughts were so focused on self-evaluation she didn't notice the distortion until Sam pointed it out.

Sam noticed how lonely the living room was without that lived in look that trinkets and photos normally brought a room. What caught her attention, though, was a distortion on the couch where the pattern was blurred and above that the air seemed to shimmer.

"Jenna, what is that?" Sam asked, pointing at the distortion.

"I don't know. I can't focus on it and I don't think I want to," she replied, an uneasy feeling beginning to overcome her.

"Try to."

"No. I won't." What ever that distortion was, It was beginning to scare Jenna. She'd never really felt fear like it before. It was different than the panic that she'd felt when she found herself in Sam's body. It felt more tangible. Sam began to pick up on her fear as it radiated from her body like ripples in water. It was very unnerving. She decided to distract Jenna for a bit by asking an unrelated question.

"Jenna? Is the academy or your home on Earth or another planet?"

"What? Earth?" she asked, focusing only half of her attention on Sam. "No, the academy and my home are located on the planet Kheb."

"What planet were you dialing when you were in the control room." Sam still felt the unnerving fear radiating from Jenna begin to dissipate as her attention was beginning to refocus on the new topic.

"I was dialing Kheb," Jenna replied, her attention now entirely focused on the new topic of discussion. She wondered how where she lived had any relevance to the discussion.

"Well, if your last memory is of being at home before going to class, then why would you be dialing Kheb and how did you know you weren't on it?"

"I just did…I guess. Wait…" Jenna looked down in thought. "I think I was running from something through the ITD, the Interplanetary Transit Device that is."

"What were you running from?"

"I don't know, but I suspect it was whatever I refuse to remember sitting on my couch."

At that point both of them stared at each other as if sensing something.

"They're waking you up," Jenna said. "I should be the one to wake up."

"And tell them what?" Sam said annoyed at the presumption to control Jenna was taking. "They won't trust you. You assaulted how many people? Five…?"

"Six. Eight if you count when Col. O'Niell and Teal'c apprehended me."

"Okay, eight. You're not exactly on good terms with the people who could possibly help you."

"Fine. I'll stay in here," Jenna replied, realizing that she had begun to trust Sam.

"Good." Sam said, then asked, "How is it that you know our names anyway?"

"Just because you didn't know I was here doesn't mean I wasn't watching and listening."

With that Sam faded from sight as she regained consciousness.


	8. In A Nutshell

****

Chapter 8

Sam awoke to a splitting headache and the sharp sent of smelling salts. She placed her hand on her left temple and flinched at what she suspected was a growing bruise. Gingerly feeling around the bruise, she realized it wasn't as big as the headache led her to believe. Sitting up slowly on the cot, Sam looked up just in time to witness Janet retreating through a cell door and watch it slam closed.

Beyond the bars, Janet joined General Hammond and Col. O'Niell. "Well, it's not like I haven't been hear before," Sam muttered, remembering when Jo'linar had first blended with her.

"Carter? That you?" asked O'Niell.

"Yes, Sir."

"And how can we be sure that you are yourself?" asked the General.

"You'll just have to trust me, Sir."

"Trust? Well I guess we can just unlock the door and throw it open." Said O'Niell sarcastically.

"I understand your hesitancy to do so, Sir. And given past history, it would be inadvisable to let me out and I don't expect you to until you're more comfortable with me being me. I can assure you, though, that I have not been blended with either a To'kra or a Goa'uld as I'm sure Teal'c can attest to. I can also assure you that I have not been taken over by another artificial intelligence like last time nor am I an android replica. I'm sure Dr. Fraiser can compare my brain wave pattern to the one on file to back up my claim to me being in control of my own body. Further more…"

"Carter," O'Niell said waving his hand.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You can stop. I believe you."

"Are you certain, Col.?" asked Hammond.

"Trust me, Sir. I don't know of anyone as long winded as Carter."

"Very well, but to be on the safe side…Dr. Fraiser, how accurate would comparing her brain wave patterns be?"

"Very accurate, Sir. And given the amount of times that Major Carter has found herself 'possessed', we have a lot of information to work with to verify that Sam is Sam. Besides, based on her blood work analysis, there is nothing foreign in her system."

"So, Carter, what is it this time?" O'Niell asked as Janet left to pull out all her data on Sam and get the equipment ready. "Did a poltergeist possess you or did your mind finally crack from all that intellectual weight that you like to carry around?"

"The first one, Sir."

"What? Carter, I was just kidding. You know…Funny _ha ha_." O'Niell raised his eyebrows in emphasis.

"Well, Sir I wouldn't exactly say she was a poltergeist, but you could say a spirit has inhabited my body."

"And who is she?" Asked Hammond.

Sam turned to Hammond trying to think how best to explain. _Just tell him the truth, Sam._

Jenna, do you *mind*?

Well, you're still caged and all you've done is rant about past possessions.

I know you're frustrated, but I can't just snap my fingers and make everything just happen, okay?

Fine, Sam. But the sooner you say something the better. They're starting to look at you funny.

"Yo, Carter. Hello? You still with us?" O'Niell asked, a hint of concern showing through.

"Sorry, Sir. I got distracted by the little voice in my head." She hoped Jenna wouldn't end up irritating her too much before she kicked her out of her head. _Jenna, do me a favor and try and focus on your memory instead of interrupting me. Trust me, I can handle this by myself._

All right, already. If it'll make you feel better I won't even listen in.

"Major, please explain," said Hammond interrupting her internal conversation. "What exactly is going on with you?" 

"I don't know exactly how it happened," Sam said, glad that Jenna wouldn't hear what she would eventually tell the others, "but apparently I find myself host to the mind of a woman from a parallel Earth." Sam continued on to tell them about Jenna and what they discussed, only hinting at the initial confrontation. 

"So you're saying that she's human?"

"As far as I can tell, I believe she is."

"If that's true," said O'Niell, "then how the hell does the mind of a woman from a parallel Earth, who is _possibly_ human, find it's way into your head?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"You don't know, but you have an idea, right?" O'Niell emphasized raising eyebrows again.

"I don't have anything scientific in which to base this on," Carter said, getting up and starting to pace, "and it's purely conjecture on my part. Frankly, Sirs, I wouldn't normally go this route if not for the fact that I can't think of anything else…"

"Spill it, Carter." O'Niell ordered. He knew full well that she would continue to throw explanations out until she was blue in the face before she ever reached her point.

Sam stopped and faced Hammond then O'Niell. She paused then sighed, "With all do respect, Sir, this was not an easy conclusion to come to." Sam was again relieved that Jenna had decided not to listen. "In all honesty, I believe that the only way this woman could have traversed the barrier between this world and her own is that she had to have died." Jenna was most definitely going to freak.


	9. To Be or Not To Be

****

Chapter 9

Jenna was back on task trying to recall what she had been running from on Kheb. She knew very well that the only way for her to figure out what happened and reverse it would be to remember and the quickest way for her to do that was to figure out what had been in her living room with her. She looked at that shimmering spot of memory on her recreated couch. Every time she even glanced at it she felt the fear begin to build, warning her against remembering whatever it was she apparently had wished to forget. The fear just seemed so unreasonable to her because though things scared her she'd _always_ been able to confront them.

This fear she felt was so unnerving. It felt almost conditioned.

Trying to shake off her fear, Jenna instead tried focusing on the memory of her running. She sat down on the thick green carpet and crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing going into a deep meditative state then imagined herself running.

It was dark and there were trees all around her. The only sound was of her breathing and of her passage as she tore through the foliage. She had to hold her arms before her protecting her face as low hanging branches slapped against her body. Still running she glanced back and saw the angry blue light of her pursuer as it maintained the same distance it had from the start. _Does it suspect?_ She'd kept running until she broke out in to a clearing and toward the DHD for the stargate. Once there she had begun the dialing sequence for Earth but stopped short of activating the wormhole.

She'd turned back around, backing up to stand in front of the gate, and waited for the light to approach her. It had stopped a few meters from her as if hesitating then resumed forward quickly slamming into her body. Jenna remembered the breath escaping from her lungs and her arms going out with the impact. She fought to contain the entity as it worked at overwhelming her. The last thing that she saw was the Tok'ra Vanell, having come out from wherever it was he had hidden, at the DHD. He'd met her eyes for an instant, as if to be sure, before activating the wormhole. Jenna felt the rush of air an instant before being engulfed in the energy wake of the neutrinos as the wormhole was formed. Her last thoughts before she died were that at least she would be this creature's last victim.

Jenna opened her eyes and tears began to flow as she began to mourn her own death. There would be no going back to her body. She sat there for a while then wiped her tears away. Although she was technically dead, it didn't explain her presence here within Sam's body. Then she remembered that Sam had recently come back from a mission through the wormhole. _Could the wormholes have crossed paths on the way to Earth?_ Although Jenna had excelled at wormhole physics, she hadn't finished the class so everything was still speculation. _Somehow the part of me that survived, my energy or soul, must have been sucked into the wormhole. I must have crossed some sort of dimensional barrier at the exact instant that Sam's energy reassembled itself passing through the event horizon._

Jenna thought about the various possibilities, in the end though, she concluded that how she came to be in her current circumstance didn't matter. She knew what she had to do. Resigned to her fate, Jenna stood up and prepared to contact Sam to inform her of her situation and that she would leave her body immediately and let nature take it's course. She stopped short, staring at the shimmering image on the couch and watched as it began to solidify and take form. The light, coming from what she now recognized as the same creature that had chased her and had taken several lives on Kheb before she had volunteered to stop it, began to take the shape of a woman draped in robes from head to toe.

She turned her head towards a shocked Jenna and began to speak. "I am Ama Desala, and you will not contain me again." Then Ama Desala launched herself at Jenna.

The power that flowed from Ama Desala overwhelmed Jenna as the creature dug its fingers into her shoulders. Jenna lashed out with her own mind as she grabbed a hold of the other's wrists, trying to force the creature back. She was finally able to yank Desala's hands from her and push her away. Desala was on her again instantly, clawing and shrieking trying to tear Jenna apart.

Jenna knew that if this kept up much longer she would lose and Sam would be next. Diverting as much attention away from the assailing creature as she could, Jenna created a little box and poured all the knowledge she had of this creature and what it had done into it and sealed it so that it would be released after what she had to do next. That accomplished, Jenna did the only thing she was able to do. She grabbed a hold of Ama Desala as the entity continued to claw at her and forced them both out of Sam's mind and body.


	10. More Answers

****

Chapter 10

The MP had unlocked the cell door as Jonas joined the group hoping that all was well with Sam. He was the first to notice the slight shift in her eye's just before she doubled over in pain. Sam was instantly on her knees, grabbing her head with a scream.

"Carter!" O'Niell shouted running to her side followed by Jonas. Neither knew what to do as they knelt on either side of her trying to reach her through the haze of whatever was causing her such agony.

"Get her to Dr. Fraiser immediately!" Hammond shouted.

Jonas was the first to grab a hold of Sam before being slammed back when a ball of energy came out of her up his arm and striking him in the chest. He flew across the room hitting the opposite wall as another ball of energy went through the ceiling.

O'Niell sat up and then was on one knee weapon drawn. He to had been knocked down from the force of the energy that had burst from Sam. Unlike Jonas though, he'd avoided being hit by the energy itself.

"What the _hell_ was that?" O'Niell asked, ready to shoot at the first thing that moved. When nothing further happened, he quickly returned to Sam's side. She was unconscious but breathing. He looked across the room where Jonas lay against the wall, the hand he'd griped Sam with red from the contact and the sleeve darkened all the way to his shoulder and chest as the energy had traveled into him. When the airman next to Jonas looked up to O'Niell and Hammond and confirmed he was still breathing both of them sighed in relief.

"Sound the alarm, airman," Hammond said to the MP that had unlocked the cell. "I want this place on lockdown until we figure out what's going on and that there isn't some ghost running loose in the complex." As the man headed off, Hammond then directed the airman by Jonas to alert Dr. Fraiser immediately.

Both Jonas and Sam were in the infirmary and under Janet's care in less than fifteen minutes. Sam had begun to come to in transit, however, she seemed too confused to answer any questions right away while Jonas faded in and out of consciousness incoherent, mumbling something about having made a mistake.

O'Niell and Hammond watched as Janet and another doctor checked vitals and treated their patients. Teal'c soon joined the men, staff weapon in hand. He handed O'Niell a zat and then inquired as to what had happened to their two teammates. O'Niell told Teal'c all he knew.

Just then, Janet turned to Hammond and informed him that Sam was okay and able to talk.

"Major, do you know what just happened?" The General asked.

"Sir, the woman, Jenna," Sam paused closing her eyes when she sat up as pain like a hot needle shot through her temples. "I'd asked her to try and remember how she ended up in my mind," she continued, "and she did. In her reality when she was on Kheb there were a series of deaths that were the result of some unknown discharge of energy that essentially 'fried' the victims' brains."

"Kheb. You mentioned that planet earlier when you spoke of this woman but I didn't get a chance to ask, why does that name sound familiar?" asked Hammond.

"It is the planet of Jaffa myth where the Harcesis child was once hidden by Amonet," Teal'c supplied.

"I see. Continue, Major."

"Well, Sir, Jenna's superiors discovered, with the help of their Tok'ra that an entity of unknown origin was behind the attacks. They'd traced this creature to Jenna's apartment where she'd been able to deflect it. It bought the Tok'ra a little time for one viable plan of action before this entity was able to strike again. Unfortunately, in order for the plan to work Jenna had to draw it out, by whatever means she'd used to repel it, and lead it to the Stargate where she'd hold it within herself. They believed that they had only one shot to destroy it and that was to use the neutrinos from the Stargate as a way to completely eradicate the entity."

"Wouldn't that mean she would have had to be standing in front of the Stargate when it formed?" O'Niell asked.

"Yes, Sir. It's why this had to be voluntary because she'd have to die in order for the entity to be destroyed."

"Leave it to the Tok'ra to devise a plan that involved a sacrifice that someone else would have to make." O'Niell's distaste for the Tok'ra's methods were still very raw as he folded his arms imagining how easy the decision had to have been when made.

"Despite how things came about," Sam continued. "Somehow, because of some cosmic fluke and bad timing, the astronomical odds of which I won't even try to fathom, our wormholes both intersected at the exact moment that I crossed the event horizon on this side. Their energy, Jenna's and this entity's merged with mine instead of dissipating as they'd planed.

"The reason Jenna couldn't remember how she ended up here was because she'd initially blocked her own memories in order to keep this creature contained and buried within her own consciousness so that one of the Tok'ra could activate the Stargate and destroy them both. Earth was simply the first planet that she'd thought of when she'd initiated the dialing sequence that would kill them both. Sir, this thing is now loose again because I made her remember what had happened in hopes of getting her out of my mind."

"There's no way you could have foreseen any of this, Major. It sounds as though she knows she was never intended to survive in a physical form or as a 'ghost', for lack of a better word. We simply have to find this entity before it can do any more harm and find a way to destroy it that doesn't include someone sacrificing themselves."

Before anything else could be said, O'Niell noticed something in one corner of the room. Startled, he turned to Hammond.

"Excuse me, Sir," O'Niell said. "I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to see if I can rustle us up a solution."

"A solution, Colonel? From where?" Hammond asked stopping O'Niell before he'd made it out the room.

"Trust me, Sir, I'll tell you everything when I get back." With that O'Niell was out of the room before Hammond could utter another word leaving the others staring at his back and Teal'c standing at attention staff at the ready.

***

O'Niell walked out of the infirmary and to the first room he came to and entered Janet's office. Closing the door, he turned to a man who had suddenly appeared sitting on the corner of Janet's desk dressed in a tan sweater and slacks with short brown hair wearing wire-rimmed glasses. He was wearing the exact same thing that O'Niell had last seen him in. _The man needs to really think about expanding his wardrobe._ Thought O'Niell.

"For someone who's supposed to exist on another plain of existence and not interfere you seem to be popping up a lot, Daniel. Now tell me what the hell you know and how do we go about stopping this little poltergeist of ours."

Daniel Jackson paused a moment before answering. Since choosing Ascension over death, he'd been loyally following the rules he now lived by, but the circumstances of his former teammates' predicament had caught the attention of Oma Desala and the rest of the Ascended. The thought of this entity even existing in their reality offended them.

"How ya doing, Jack?" Daniel asked in his usual calm manner.

"How am I doing? Well, Daniel," O'Niell said gesturing with his arms, "I'm doing great. The spirit of some dead girl inadvertently released the spirit of some baddie. Both of them nearly took out Carter and incapacitated Jonas and may now be running rampant through the mountain doing God knows what, but other than that, yeah," O'Niell said emphasizing with a thumbs up, "I'm just peachy."

"Yeah…about that girl," Daniel crossed his arms ignoring O'Niell's sarcasm as he usually did continued, "she's currently lying 'dormant' in Jonas's body. You can worry about that one later. I'm here primarily because of the other one."

"Really? Just one? This just gets better and better, doesn't it? Okay…tell me about it." O'Niell crosses his own arms, leans against the door and looks at Daniel. "You have my undivided attention, Daniel. Enlighten me."

"Well," Daniel started. He brought one hand up and unconsciously rubbed the back of his head then lowered his arm so that he began gesturing with one finger up as if he were back in the class room lecturing. "This being that seems to be on the loose is one of us, the Ascended, Jack. More specifically the alternate reality embodiment of Oma Desala." 

"An anti-mother nature, huh? Something tells me that there's more to this than this entity being Oma Desala's evil twin."

"That would be correct. She's quite mad and hell bent on destroying this woman whom managed to contain her the first time. That is if she can't force her to ascend to a higher plane of existence and become her follower first, which is pretty much what she was trying to do when she killed the people in Jenna Reeyu's reality."

"So, she's going to go after Jenna first. The same woman who is now sitting pretty inside of Jonas's head?"

"Yeah."

"So what do we do about it?" O'Niell asks moving away from the door.

"She became our problem the moment she became a threat on this plane. Alternate reality or not, she's like us and existing in our reality now, therefore we need to take care of her as if she were one of us before she decides she wants to go on an accidental killing spree while attempting to make more like herself."

"So, what, I do nothing?" O'Niell asked annoyed. He didn't like being left out when there had to be something he could do.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm sure you'll get to shoot something before the day is out."

"Very funny, Daniel. If you don't watch out it may even be you."


	11. Uh Oh

****

Chapter 11

Jonas didn't regain complete consciousness right away. He was too preoccupied in his semi-conscious stupor by the unexpected presence of one Jenna Reeyu. He hadn't so much seen her in his mind initially but felt the essence of her in a jumble of emotions, thoughts and memories viewed from her own perspective. The chaos in his mind by her sudden exodus from Sam to him disrupted his thoughts as her mind sought to gain a foothold in his.

After what seemed an eternity their minds began to settle down and merge. Jonas felt as if he had lived every moment of Jenna's life by her side. He experienced the achievements and failures, the good times and the bad, and the loneliness. As Jonas regained perspective he was finally able to 'see' Jenna with his mind's eye lying in a pool of light surrounded by darkness. She didn't seem aware of anything within or without and as he found himself beside her he wondered what could possibly happen next.

Jonas placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. He needed Jenna alert in case the being Ama Desala made another appearance. Although the first name wasn't familiar the last was. He'd remembered reading about an Oma Desala and her people in SG-1's mission files, but what he'd read indicated they were peaceful beings. Everything he'd grasped from Jenna's memories showed that this being was anything but peaceful and he didn't want anything to happen to Jenna.

Jenna turned to her side blurry eyes finding Jonas. "Are you all right?" Jonas asked.

"What happened?"

"Based on what I was able to discern from your memories, Ama Desala confronted you in an attempt to make you like her and in order to prevent her power from harming Sam you managed to yank yourself and Ama Desala out of Sam's mind. Now you're here. In my mind."

"How can I be in your mind? I don't understand, who are you?" Jenna asked as Jonas took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"It happened when you forced your way out of Sam's mind…You should know who I am. I shared your memories when you crossed over to my body," Jonas said beginning to become concerned.

"You're still not making any sense. What are you talking about?" Jenna asked bewildered her eyebrows creasing as she tried to remember something, anything as she griped his hand. "I don't know anything, not even my name. Who am I? I can see it in your eyes you know who I am. Please tell me who I am."

Jonas was totally unprepared for this and Jenna was beginning to panic. He'd assumed that this strange series of experiences was the same thing that Sam had experienced but reviewing the memories he'd just acquired from Jenna, he now knew he was wrong. Jenna had simply shared 'space' with Sam's mind and they'd shared only what each was willing to share with the other. He had to figure out what went wrong.

Jonas had once read everything he could on parapsychology and the mysteries of the human mind as a way to learn more about Earth culture. He'd done it mostly out of curiosity for the peculiar field and to fill in the long hours he had to spend within the SGC before he'd become a member of SG-1. Using that information, and all the memories that he'd gained from Jenna, he surmised that his contact with Sam as Jenna had pulled Ama Desala from her must have acted like a lightning rod in a storm. He'd pulled Jenna from Ama Desala as she was attempting to hold on to her. The result was kind of like a partial download where Jenna's memories blended with his yet her consciousness stopped short before it was complete. She could walk and talk but she had no purpose.

Jonas shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if something hadn't stopped the process realizing that if it had been completed, it would have been as if he and Jenna had become as one and would probably have gone insane battling for dominance. Now here Jenna was, a soul without the knowledge that made her who she was. Still gazing into his eyes she searched them needing the guidance she was sure he could provide.

"My name is Jonas Quinn and you are Jenna Reeyu. Do you remember anything?" Jonas asked, needing to be absolutely sure. "Anything at all?"

"No. My name's Jenna?" She said trying not to let her fear overwhelm her, holding on to the knowledge of her name like a life preserver. Hoping that tying herself to it would somehow make everything else fall into place. "What's happened to me, Jonas? You said that I'm in your mind. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know if I can explain everything to you right now," Jonas replied. "I don't even know if I can answer some of your questions." He placed his hands on her shoulders in a show of comfort. _How do I tell her that she's dead and that there's an entity out there that wants to twist her soul into a reflection of its own?_ "There are things going on and I have friends that need me. Their lives may be in danger and I have to tell them what I know. I need you to stay here, Jenna, where I think you'll be safe."

"Safe? Safe from…" Jenna paused, sensing a change. She glanced up into the darkness that surrounded their circle of light as if searching and then Jonas sensed it to. "Something's going on…in the outside world? Jonas, I don't understand any of this. Please don't leave me here alone."

Jonas didn't know what to say his own anxiety beginning to rise. He understood more than she what was going on in the conscious world. Once he had sensed what had caught Jenna's attention he'd begun forcing himself towards consciousness, vaguely aware of something powerful hovering above his body and knew that it was Ama Desala.

He couldn't leave her locked up within his mind but knew that if he didn't move now Ama Desala would strike. He created Jenna's armchair and window to the outside world before he could become fully awake. He felt that a part of her would be comforted by the object and at the same time he knew that she needed to know what was going on and that she really wasn't alone. That done he awoke, fully prepared to move out of Ama Desala's way when suddenly it was too late.

They both screamed in pain as Ama had reached down and gripped Jonas's head in an attempt to claim them both. Jenna reacted instinctively and suddenly the pain was nothing but a throbbing sensation. A solid barrier of energy and thought surrounded them. For the moment they were safe yet at the same time prisoners in Jonas's mind. Around them the barrier began to pulse as Ama Desala, angered by the barrier, attempted to break through.

Jenna was crouched on her knees eyes shut as she strained to keep the barrier up, uncertain of what she had done but somehow knowing that it was essential to their survival that she stays focused on her task. 

Jonas felt her straining to keep the barrier and came up behind her. He sat behind her and gathered her to him placing his temple to hers in an attempt to lend her his strength. The barrier grew stronger and after a moment the pounding from without abruptly ended. Jonas and Jenna looked up at the barrier prepared for the barrage to begin again when suddenly a flash of light blinded them.

Jonas suddenly found himself conscious lying on one of the infirmary beds. Beside him, lying on the floor, he gazed in disbelief at Jenna's unconscious body. Getting off the bed and ignoring the others as they inquired after his well being, he leaned down and checked her pulse. She was very much alive and although he was quite relieved he missed her presence within him and felt as if he'd lost a part of himself.


	12. Closure

****

Chapter 12

The time after Jonas had awakened had been a subdued one. Jonas told O'Niell about what had happened after he'd been struck down when he'd touched Sam and O'Niell informed him of what had happen while he'd been unconscious. 

O'Niell had returned to the infirmary just in time to witness the appearance of Ama Desala. He and Teal'c had fired at her but the energy weapons had proven ineffective. O'Niell told Jonas that they had even tried to pull him out of the way but were repelled back with each attempt. They'd been totally helpless until suddenly before them appeared Daniel, Oma Desala, and one other man that Sam had identified as Orlin. It had taken the combined might of all three of them to contain Ama Desala. Once that was accomplished, Daniel had laid a hand on Jonas' forehead before bidding farewell and departing with Oma, Orlin, and the woman O'Niell had started referring to as the Wicked Witch of the West. Jenna had suddenly appeared in a flash of light as Daniel and the others had departed. It was also at this point that, O'Niell told Jonas, he had awakened. 

Since then Jenna had remained unconscious and Janet wasn't sure why she had. Every test she'd run showed that she was a healthy young woman and should have been up and walking about. It was a miracle that she even had a body to return to at all given that for all intents and purposes her body had allegedly been vaporized when a wormhole had formed. Janet thought that Jenna would eventually wake up but after the first two days Jenna was still unconscious.

Now Jonas found himself at Jenna's bedside. He and Sam had been given a few days medical leave to rest after what had happen while O'Niell and Teal'c finished the negotiations with the government on P-90. Jonas had spent most of this time with Jenna and alternately trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He'd learned from Sam that when she'd first met Orlin and he'd gained her trust, he'd shared a part of himself with her and become human in the process. Although they believed that while Jenna wasn't one of the Ascended, Ama had tried to make her one and it was possible that she'd come part way, which is why even though her body had been dead she had still existed in a non-corporeal state.

Sam theorized that when Jenna was thrown into Jonas, they had experienced a similar sharing as she'd had with Orlin, only because Jenna was not truly one of the Ascended she had been unable to complete the process. So Jonas had ended up with her memories and she with none.

With what Sam had told him weighing heavily on his mind, Jonas had hoped that Daniel would return. It was obvious that he'd been the one to 'bring' Jenna back to life but he'd apparently done it wrong. Sam had argued that Daniel wouldn't have done that and that maybe Jenna's soul had rejected the body and had accepted death. Either way, Hammond had decided to move Jenna to a government care facility until she either woke up or passed away.

So Jonas sat by her side at a loss, still trying to think of something he could do to make her better.

"Jonas," said Sam. She'd come in, stood by where he sat and gazed down at Jenna.

"Hey, Sam."

"No change, huh?" Sam asked placing one hand on his shoulder.

"None."

Sam looked at Jonas in understanding, remembering the time she'd spent with Orlin and knowing the depth of the bond he must have formed with Jenna when he'd taken in her memories. She'd also lost enough friends of her own over the years and she'd seen Jenna as someone she could have become friends with if given a chance.

"I thought that you should know that she's been scheduled to be moved this afternoon."

"Thanks, Sam, I know. I just came to spend some time with her before she's gone." Jonas sighed and looked up at Sam before continuing. "I still don't understand why she's so unresponsive. Dr. Fraiser has tried everything and nothing's helped."

"I know you've been here everyday, and I was wondering if you've talked to her, Jonas. They say that even though a person is unconscious, having someone talk to them has sometimes proven more helpful than what a doctor could do medically."

"I never thought of that." Jonas said returning his attention to Jenna. He picked up her hand and held it in his as Sam turned to walk away and give him some privacy. He was thinking about what he would say when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation as he grazed his thumbs across Jenna's knuckles. He paused as the sensation grew and began to travel up his arms.

"Uh, Sam? Something's happening."

Sam stopped at the door and glanced back. She watched as Jonas' hands had begun to glow and light began to flow from the point of contact up both of their arms. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't want to take any chances. Sam quickly returned to Jonas' side and grabbed his arm in an attempt to separate the two. The light burst forth the instant she'd made contact and she and Jonas were blown back in a wave of energy that had them both lying breathless on the floor.

Sam got up first and went quickly to a phone to alert Janet. Jonas, a little more stunned, was up a moment later. He went to Jenna's side and looked down into the face of a woman who was very much awake.

"Jenna?" Jonas placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Jonas?" A small grin appeared on her face as she gazed up at him. Jenna felt as if she'd woken up from a much-needed nap. "Looks like I'm out of your mind."

"Do you remember who you are?" Jonas asked eagerly.

"I remember everything," she replied, her smile broadening. "So who am I in this time? It doesn't feel like I'm in here with anyone else."

"I better show you," Jonas replied with a smile. "Can you sit up?"

"Let's see." With a little help from Jonas, Jenna was able to achieve a sitting position. Once he felt she was comfortable with adequate pillow support, Jonas removed some items from a shinny steel tray and brought it back to Jenna's side.

"Are you ready?" He asked, tray behind his back.

Jenna was a little perplexed at Jonas' behavior but nodded anyway. Jonas brought up the reflective surface and she gasped in surprise. Looking back at her image was the last thing Jenna had expected. As far as she could see the only thing different was that she no longer had highlights in her hair but that was about it. The image reflected back to her was definitely hers. If anything, she'd feared that she had ended up in Colonel O'Niell's body which would have been a disaster. He had one of those personalities that would never have tolerated another presence.

Jenna grasped the tray as Jonas attempted to explain what he and Sam had believed had occurred in order for her to exist as a living, breathing person again. She moved to stand unable to simply sit anymore and needing to have something solid beneath her feet. Sam had by this time returned to their side and was there to help Jenna as both she and Jonas had to catch her before she fell. Janet arrived, Hammond in tow, as they helped Jenna back onto the bed. 

"What happened?" Janet asked rushing up to Jenna and looking her over in amazement checking eyes and pulse.

Jonas told them what had happened when they had all touched and explained that he thought that perhaps when he'd been so focused on her at that moment, and with the added contact of Sam, they must have jumped started her mind and memory. 

"This is real, isn't it?" Jenna asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"Oh it's very real," Janet replied with a smile of her own. "So you better get used to it. But right now you need to rest and remain in bed. You have the muscle tone equivalent to that of a newborn. You're going to have to work very hard in order to get back to full strength."

"I'm glad to see that you're alright Ms. Reeyu. You've been through much in your reality and in ours," said Hammond, finally speaking. "We'll make sure you'll get all the help you need for a speedy recovery."

"What will happen to me after that, Sir?" Jenna, being no stranger to the military, understood that there would likely be an exception there somewhere.

"In the meantime, you'll have to remain a guest of the SGC. Which means for now you won't be allowed to leave the mountain."

"Why, General Hammond? My Earth and yours can't be that different."

"Ms. Reeyu, on our Earth the existence of the Stargate and aliens have not been made public knowledge. So, until I receive authorization you'll have to be confined to the SGC."

"I understand, Sir." Jenna said. Having spent a year at the Interplanetary Transit Police Commission's academy, Jenna was already used to following orders so she had no reason to argue with Hammond's given the circumstances. "What of off world travel?"

"Why don't you get better first, then we'll talk about your future."

"How about," Janet said, "we start with Jenna getting more rest." She had been watching Jenna closely and noted the fatigue creeping in on her.

"Just one more question," Jenna said stopping Hammond before he left. "Is there any possible way for me to return to my reality?"

"Major, can you answer that?"

"Jenna," Sam hesitated, unsure how Jenna would take the news she was about to share. "I honestly don't think it's possible for you to get back to your reality. You arrived in death through the wormhole under circumstances we would never be able to recreate and I'm sure you wouldn't want us to given your new lease on life. Basically…you're stuck here."

Jenna lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Thinking about her life in her reality and how there'd been nothing for her outside the life she'd planned with the Interplanetary Transit Police Commission. She had only one response to the news that she couldn't go back. "Sweet."

End?

Well, all I hope that you enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it and am very glad that some of you have enjoyed reading it. So please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. ;)


End file.
